When You're Gone
by raven-shadowsong3
Summary: What I think will happen after 'Crossroads of Destiny'. First Avatar fic! Hint of Maiko. Please R&R! Thanks! [Edited]


Just so you know, I've edited this. I've notice that there were _a lot_ of errors. This is gonna be one-shot. I got the title from Avril Lavigne's song. This is what I think what'll happen after 'Crossroads of Destiny'. First ATLA fic! Hope ya'll like! Review afterwards please!! Hint of Maiko. Just a warning!

**abc**-lyrics

_abc_-thought

* * *

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
**

Mai parked herself in a large seat waiting impatiently for Azula to come back. She wanted to do something else rather than just seat in the Earth King's throne. Still, she had the 'Kyoshi warrior' makeup on and thought it was pointless! Waiting for Azula was pointless. Ty Lee also waited for Azula too and to pass the time she did her usual cart wheels.

_Ugh _Mai grunted. She gave a light sigh. _Why is everything so pointless? _She played with her knife on her hand, twirling it around. _I guess why everything is pointless is that life is just too boring! But why is life so boring? _She hid her knife.

She scratched her head with annoyance _Grrr! _she growled _Why am I asking these questions? _Now she gave a heavy sigh to herself.

Suddenly, Ty Lee came right in front of her. "Why are you constantly sighing every now and then?" she asked with a quizzical look at her face.

"It's none of your business, Ty Lee" she answered with her monotone voice and shoved Ty Lee away. But that never stopped Ty Lee from asking questions.

"What are you thinking about?" she now stood with her hands on the ground and her legs on the top.

"Didn't I just tell you? It's.None.Of.Your.Business!" Mai looked away not wanting to see her face.

"Why did you let The Earth King and his bear to get away? Don't you think when Azula comes back she'll be furious when she finds out we let them go?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't really care." she replied "She can shock me with her bending all she wants but I'm telling you that the Earth King and that pathetic bear of his is insignificant. They're pointless. Now, leave me alone!"

Ty Lee shrugged and walked (with her hands on the ground still) away.

_Sigh, I was never this boring before _she turned to look at the door just to make who comes in and out of that door. _Why am I so bored? Ever since Zuko- _she stopped there and a tint of blush into her face. _I'm probably missing him. I was always fun-loving and carefree when he was around. But ever since he was banished, I've become what I am today. _Then she blushed a bit more. _I sure miss him._

"AHAH!!" Ty Lee came out of nowhere and pointed at Mai, kneeling in front of her . "Why are you blushing?" she asked mischievously. "Are you thinking of someone?"

"Uhhmm…well" Mai blushed furiously and choked. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? And how can you tell I was blushing with all this makeup? "

"Cos' I can tell you're blushing" she crossed her arms and said "And I'm not leaving till you tell me what going around your mind." she said poking her chest.

"Uhhh.." but before Mai could say anything, they heard from the outside. She estimated around five people possessing those footsteps. Azula steps in the room. Mai stood up immediately and so did Ty Lee.

"Ladies I would like to meet someone whom you have known _way_ before" Azula announced and gave long look at Mai.

Mai was suspicious, her eyes widened _Oh no! Don't tell me. _

Then Zuko came in with four other men who seem to be the guards of the palace.

Mai again blushed furiously. "Hi Zuko!" Ty Lee greeted enthusiastically and waved at him. "Long time no see!" As a response, he just glared at her. He looked at the person next to Ty Lee and that was Mai. She didn't say anything but they looked at each other for long moment of time.

_Is that really him? The kid I once had a crush on from the past? Wait! I mean the kid I still have a crush on now?_ She scrutinized him and noticed a lot of changes from their last encounter; _he got a lot taller (he used to be _like_ only an inch taller than me. Now around two to three inches taller), he cut his hair (which made him a lot cuter), and…that scar. The scar that symbolizes his father's ruthlessness...it was still there…but no matter what I'll still like him. "_

"Sooo…."Ty Lee emphasized "are you two just gonna stand there, look at each other and say nothing at all?"

"Actually, I'm going to give my big brother here things he really needs" Azula said "Guards!" she ordered the men "Call one of the maids and show my brother to the finest suite we have here and feed him the best that the chef can give. My brother needs to be pampered…he is the prince after all." The men followed right away and lead Zuko to the maid who will be ushering him to his suite.

"Uhmm…I'm gonna go to the wash room for awhile" Mai said and left the room.

"Azula, why are you suddenly generous to your brother? It's not like you to be like that." Ty Lee asked.

"You'll see Ty Lee…you'll see." Azula replied with a grim smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai actually followed Zuko but didn't let him know. She saw how magnificent his suite was. It was like the king's room. It had a large bed, large window, large door, large dressing room, large everything!

_Wow! He's finally back! I can't believe it but he's back! I'm so…so…happy! Probably I'll change…since he's back. I might be the fun-loving person I used to be. _And then it hit her. _Now I have the answer to my questions; I was bored because he wasn't here._

* * *

That was it! Review please!! 


End file.
